Moi qui n'avait rien demandé à personne
by Lyel
Summary: Comment Remus Lupin est-il devenu un loup-garou ? Il nous raconte la tragédie qui a changé sa vie à tout jamais …
1. Comment ? Pourquoi ?

« Comment Remus Lupin est-il devenu un loup-garou ? Il nous raconte la tragédie qui a changé sa vie à tout jamais ... »  
  
Avec Remus en perso principal parce que je l'adore, c'est son histoire telle que je la vois. Une ptite fic, ma première sur Harry Potter. J'espère que vous aimerez !  
  
Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, hélas ! Je n'ai rien inventé dans le monde d'HP, tout ça est la propriété de J.K.Rowling. J'ai juste inventé Hugues ... C'est pas vraiment une fierté !  
  
* * *  
  
Moi qui n'avait rien demandé à personne ...  
  
Chapitre 1 : Comment ? Pourquoi ?  
  
Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ai-je fait ça ? Depuis cette nuit je me maudit, et je maudit ceux qui m'on mit cette idée en tête . Sortir, dans les bois, une nuit de pleine lune ! Tout le monde sait que c'est fortement déconseillé ... Et pourtant, moi, poussé par ceux que j'appelais «amis», je suis sorti, en cette nuit de pleine lune, dans la foret . C'était il y a longtemps . J'étais petit ...7 ans et toutes mes dents . Ou presque toutes . C'était en plein mois de juillet, je m'en rappellerais toute ma vie ...  
  
- Hé, Remus, je suis sur que t'es pas cap' de dormir à la belle étoile,  
cette nuit !  
- Si, pourquoi ? J'ai pas peur !  
- Ha oui ? Alors rendez-vous cette nuit, à 11 heures, devant le grand  
chêne .  
- D'accord !  
  
Un de mes meilleurs amis, Hugues . Il venait de me donner le rendez-vous qui tua ma jeunesse . Il avait 8 ans, et c'était un garçon qui ne reculais devant rien . Il y serait . Et moi ... Que pouvais-je faire ? Tout mes amis avaient entendu que je serais au grand chêne, cette nuit . Je ne voulais pas passer pour un peureux, et je voulais enfin prouver mon courage . Alors au diable mes parents, qui me défendaient de sortir après 9 heures ! Si je passais cette nuit dehors, je serais bel et bien intégré parmi les autres .  
  
Alors, le soir, je n'eus pas le choix . Une fois mes parents couchés, je me suis faufilé dehors, et j'ai rejoint la foret, où Hugues m'attendait . Il y était . En me voyant, il eut un sourire .  
  
- Viens, on va se trouver un endroit tranquille !  
  
Et je l'ai suivi ... Dans une clairière, en levant les yeux, je remarquais la lune, bien ronde et pleine ... Pour la dernière fois de ma vie, je me suis dit qu'elle était belle .  
  
Au même moment, un hurlement retentit, me faisant sursauter . Hugues ricana .  
  
- C'est un loup . Tu as peur, Remus ?  
- Non, bien sur que non !  
  
Mais je tremblais . J'avais très peur que le loup nous retrouve ... Mais le cri avait paru lointain, alors j'ai vite oublié . Nous nous sommes étendu au sol, les yeux fixant les étoiles ... Dans le silence ... Silence brisé par un bruit de branche qui se craque . Je me suis relevé vivement, l'image d'un loup gravée dans mon esprit . Des yeux jaunes nous fixaient sans ciller . Un loup . Un loup-garou .  
  
- AAAAAAAAH ! J'ai hurlé .  
  
Le loup s'est avancé . Hugues est parti en courant, mais je ne bougeais pas, paralysé par la peur . Mais mes jambes se sont activées toutes seules, et je les ai pris à mon cou, soucieux de mettre le plus de distance entre le loup et moi . J'ai couru encore et encore, mais j'entendais la bête se rapprocher, toujours plus .... Je m'enfonçais dans la foret sans savoir où j'allais .  
  
Et le loup a bondit, silencieusement . Il m'a cloué au sol . J'ai hurlé encore plus, des au secours que personne n'entendait . Ses griffes s'enfonçaient dans mon dos et le poids de la bête m'écrasait la cage thoracique . Une douleur affreuse me transperça le bras . Je gémis . Le loup faisait de moi son dîner ... J'allais mourir ... J'avais si mal ... Il aurait mieux fallut que je meure, qu'on en finisse ! Mais je ne sais pourquoi, il s'éloigna de moi, sans me quitter des yeux . Mon bras saignait abondamment, mais je me suis relevé en et, en chancelant, j'ai essayé de m'enfuir . Calmement, le loup me suivit . Je me suis mis à courir mais il s'est de nouveau jeté sur moi . Il jouait avec sa proie . Comme seul un humain peut le faire ?  
  
Ses yeux jaunes brillaient et ses crocs s'approchaient de mon visage . Je sentait son haleine chaude et je voyais mon propre sang couler de sa gueule . Une détonation a retentit, et le loup à hurlé . Un éclair rouge le frappa et il s'effondra sur moi . J'en eu le souffle coupé . Son cadavre fut projeté au loin et je vis mon père, la baguette en main, s'accroupir à coté de moi . Ce fut à ce moment que je perdis connaissance .  
  
Je me suis réveillé dans une chambre blanche, dans des draps blancs . J'avais la tête qui bourdonnait et des élancements dans tout le bras . Je voyais mes parents qui discutaient avec une infirmière dans le couloir . Ils entrèrent dans ma chambre . Ma mère était si pale ... Mon père avait les yeux cernés et une grande fatigue se lisait facilement sur son visage . Maman me sourit, et je lui rendit son sourire . J'étais jeune, insouciant . Je m'en étais sortit, et je ne voyais que cela . A 7 ans, on ne se doute pas que la vie peut basculer comme ça, après une nuit dans la forêt .  
  
- Remus ... Comment ça va ?  
- Très bien ! Je vais pouvoir sortir d'ici !  
  
Ma mère étouffa un sanglot et détourna le regard .  
  
- Pourquoi es-tu sorti, en pleine nuit, dans la foret ? Tu aurais pu te  
faire tuer ...  
  
Mon père semblait furieux .  
  
- Chéri, ce n'est pas le problème ... Remus, nous devons te dire quelque  
chose de très important . Tu ... tu as été mordu par un loup-garou ...  
  
Sa voix se brisa et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues . Moi, je ne voyais pas se qui pouvait lui faire tant de peine . J'étais vivant, et apparemment en bonne santé .  
  
- Mon fils, tu es grand, maintenant .  
- Oui, c'est vrai, je suis grand . Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?  
- Tu ... tu es un loup-garou .  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu t'es fait mordre par un loup-garou, et tu en es devenu un .  
  
Je ne voulais pas y croire . C'était impossible . Cela n'arrivait qu'aux autres, ou dans les histoires . Mais pas à moi ! Mais si, Remus, si, cela t'es arrivé, tu n'es pas mort, tu es un loup-garou . Mon monde s'écroulait comme un château de cartes . J'ai beaucoup pleuré, mais à quoi bon ? J'ai beaucoup crié, mais à quoi bon ? Le mal était fait, et il n'y avait aucun échappatoire .  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, je suis sorti de l'hôpital . J'avais encore des marques affreuses sur le bras, mais la magie était impuissante : jamais plus je ne me mettrais en T-shirt devant personne . Personne ne vint me rendre visite, personne ne prit de mes nouvelles . La nouvelle était allée plus vite que moi . Désormais, j'étais un pestiféré, un monstre qu'il ne fallait pas approcher. Remus Lupin le loup-garou . Hugues était rentré sain et sauf chez lui . En quelque sorte je lui avais sauvé la vie : le loup aurait pu le tuer, s'il ne m'avait pas pris en chasse . Ainsi j'appris à le haïr, à me demander pourquoi moi et pas lui .  
  
Ma mère me couvrait de cadeaux, elle voulait me prouver qu'elle m'aimait toujours . Mon père ne me regardait jamais dans les yeux .  
  
Je devins très solitaire, plongé dans des livres je trouvais du réconfort . Un mois passa . Si vite ...  
  
***  
  
Prochain chapitre (et dernier) : la première transformation de Remus : « Pleine lune ».  
  
Lyel ^_^ 


	2. Pleine lune

Voici la suite ! Cette fois, Remus va goûter aux joies de la lycanthropie ... Hum, c'est pas si gai que ça, en fait.  
  
***  
  
Chapitre 2 : pleine lune  
  
Un matin, ma mère se mit à pleurer en regardant le calendrier de la cuisine. Moi, je m'étais réveillé de mauvaise humeur, j'avais mal à la tête . J'ai jeté un coup d'œil sur le calendrier et vis une petite lune, toute ronde . Mon cœur rata un battement . Cette nuit serait la première . Mon père me prit par les épaules .  
  
- Remus, tu va devoir être fort . Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas du tout  
ce qu'il va t'arriver, mais je voudrais que tu sois en sécurité, cette  
nuit ... Je ne voudrais pas non plus que tu blesses quelqu'un ... Viens, suis-  
moi .  
  
Il m'entraîna dehors, et me conduisit dans le garage . Il avait été vidé .  
  
- Tu resteras ici cette nuit, d'accord ? Je fermerais bien la porte, et  
je reviendrais te chercher demain, d'accord ?  
  
J'ai hoché la tête . J'étais glacé d'effroi . Qu'allait-il m'arriver cette nuit ? Est-ce que ce serait douloureux ? Tant de questions sans personne pour y répondre ...  
  
- J'irais te chercher . Va jouer, maintenant .  
  
Je me suis enfui dans ma chambre et me suis couché sur mon lit . Mon corps était secoué de tremblements . J'avais si peur .... Je n'ai rien fait de la journée, rien mangé, non plus . Cela inquiéta mes parents . J'eu envie de leur dire que je ne les mangerais pas , mais je ne dis rien . Ils ne pouvaient rien pour moi .  
  
Je vis avec effroi le jour baisser . Mon père m'emmena au garage . Une vieille voisine passait devant la maison au même moment . Quand elle me vit, elle poussa un cri et se hâta vers sa maison . Les larmes montèrent .  
  
- Papa ... J'ai pas envie ...  
- Tu n'as pas le choix, Remus . Répondit-il, sèchement .  
  
Le ton de sa voix m'effraya . Il avait donc peur, lui aussi ?  
  
Dans le garage, il m'embrassa le front :  
  
- Courage, Remi . Courage .  
  
L'utilisation de mon surnom me rassura . Il m'aimait toujours ... Puis il m'enferma, magiquement . Aucun moyen de sortir . Tant mieux .  
  
Je me suis assis dans un coin, par terre, tremblant de peur . Il faisait de plus en plus noir . Ma peur grandissait avec l'obscurité .  
  
Mon mal de tête s'est intensifié et un fourmillement désagréable se fit sentir dans mes membres . Cela commençait . Avec horreur, je vis ma peau se couvrir de poils noirs . Cela faisait mal . Très mal . Mes os ont changés de place, je suis tombé à quatre pattes . Mes genoux se sont inversés . J'ai hurlé de douleur . Ma voix d'enfant était méconnaissable . Une queue a poussé dans le bas de mon dos . Mes bras se sont raccourcis . Je suis devenu un loup .  
  
Je me suis réveillé le lendemain, au petit matin, sans aucun souvenirs de la nuit passée . J'étais un enfant . Ma robe était en lambeaux . J'ai essayé de remuer, mais mon corps me faisait souffrir . Apparemment, je m'étais mordu moi-même . J'avais de nombreuses blessures un peu partout . Je vis avec effroi que le mur portait des traces de griffes . Mes propres traces ! Mais je ne me rappelais d'absolument rien . J'étais soulagé que ce soit fini, et en même temps effrayé de ne pas savoir ce que j'avais fait . La porte du garage s'ouvrit et la silhouette de mes parents apparu sur le pas de la porte . Ils hésitèrent une seconde puis ...  
  
- Remus !  
  
Ma mère se précipita vers moi . Elle s'arrêta en voyant les blessures que je m'étais infligé, puis me pris dans ses bras :  
  
- Oh, mon bébé ! Mon bébé !  
- Maman ... tu me fais mal ... grognais-je .  
- Oh, je suis désolée . Mon bébé ! Tu vas bien ?  
  
En guise de réponse, j'émis un grognement . Si j'allais bien ? Non, je ne crois pas .... J'avais mal partout et j'étais épuisé, effrayé . J'avais eu la preuve de ma monstruosité . Et cela m'avait choqué . Et cela ne serait pas la dernière fois . Pourquoi moi ? Je n'avais rien demandé à personne ...  
  
*** Fin ! J'espère que cela vous aura plu ... Si c'est la cas mettez-moi une ptite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Et, même si c'est pas le cas ... J'accepte tout, même les critiques ! ^_^ A la prochaine !  
  
Lyel ! 


End file.
